


Some Things Never Change《Super Sons/Jondami》

by night92



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night92/pseuds/night92
Summary: Jondami，14(13?)米、17喬。放棄完全搞懂DC重推好幾次的平行宇宙設定，簡化。沒什麼重點內容的小甜餅，大概。星空下的小男孩們。
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 13





	Some Things Never Change《Super Sons/Jondami》

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Jondami，14(13?)米、17喬。放棄完全搞懂DC重推好幾次的平行宇宙設定，簡化。沒什麼重點內容的小甜餅，大概。星空下的小男孩們。
> 
> ★ 其實心中的喬喬回家一直是這樣，L&F大約是壓力太大抽起來，真的。
> 
> ★ 當時寫完這篇時羅賓80刊還沒出，My Best Friend還未出世，現在回來看還真有股感慨。
> 
> ★ 積文整理上傳留點紀錄。

「你想過我們長大後會變成什麼樣子嗎？」

「沒有。」

璀璨星空以農場倉庫的屋頂為中心延展，兩個男孩躺在對方身邊，一起無所事事地仰望天際。Damian雙手枕在腦後給了Jonathan一個迅速簡潔的答案。

「怎麼可能，你一定想過吧，」Jon一個翻身坐了起來，好像聽見什麼難以置信的事實，「你肯定想像過自己長大後成為下一個蝙蝠俠，而且絕對不止一次。」他非常篤定地說。

「先聲明，我沒有“想像”自己成為下一個蝙蝠俠，我本來就會是下一個蝙蝠俠，」Damian回得理所當然，「再來，其實根本也沒必要等到什麼長大後，我隨時都能接下這個位置，之所以還是羅賓也不過是為了尊重我父親和Grayson的說詞而已。」

啊，當然當然，歷任裡野心最大個子卻最小的羅賓的正常論調。Jonathan覺得自己真的差不多該停止對Damian狂妄自大的程度感到驚嘆了。

「我想過好幾次。」Jon倒回泛著歲月痕跡的硬木板，雙手大字攤開。今晚的漢密爾頓的好天氣讓整片天際繁星如雨，無邊無際的星空讓人不自覺地感覺渺小。但他是半個氪星人，是不是不該有這種想法？超人有超級速度，整個地球都能來去自如，甚至連太空和宇宙也是稀鬆平常，他好奇爸爸是否曾經有過這樣的感覺。

「但我還是不太能想像自己變成超人，」男孩將手放上胸前鮮紅的“S”標誌，「我是說，我想變成老爸那樣嗎，當然，超人酷斃了，但那可是超人啊。」

「你是在害怕？」Damian的嗤笑聲在黑夜裡特別明顯。他過剩的自信有時候會讓Jonathan有那麼點的羨慕，羅賓無時無刻都是那樣無所畏懼。

「或許吧，」Jon嘟囔，雖然挺不想承認，但接受恐懼學會謙卑並不是什麼丟臉的事，至少爸爸是這麼告訴他的，「我覺得我可能沒辦法成為我爸爸那樣的超人。」

他的搭檔躺在身邊從鼻腔發出哼響，「你本來就無法成為你父親那樣的超人。」

Damian理所當然的語氣讓Jonathan覺得自己有些受傷，不過話說回來，Damian本來就不是什麼會軟語安慰的類型，他更擅長用他稱之為事實的尖刻語言把對方傷得體無完膚。現在的程度還算是手下留情了，Jonathan自我安慰，他已經學會如何過濾毒舌搭檔時不時扔來的打擊。

「你會成為比他更好的一個。」Damian說。

沒料到會從羅賓口中聽見這樣的評價，Jonathan有瞬間的呆愣，他猛然轉頭看向身旁的男孩，他正用著讓人信服的語氣接著說，「你是混血氪星人，這代表了你能夠更好的成為人類和其他族群之間的保護和橋樑，而在我的訓練下，你的各項素質和能力也都將有著高度的成長。不管從哪個角度來看，你毫無疑問會成為一個比你父親更出色的超人。」

微風輕輕吹過綠眼男孩的髮稍，他枕著手臂望向星空，用再平淡不過的語氣描述他所認為的事實。Damian從不說無用的謊言或好話，他總是致力於表現自己有多不屑這樣的行為，所以此刻的話語才能如此震撼地敲進Jonathan的內心。

Jonathan不知道該怎麼形容此刻，他的嘴角忍不住綻開笑容，一股暖流擴散到他的四肢，胸口的鼓脹仿佛擠進了無數隻的知更鳥同時振翅高鳴，沒來由的激動和喜悅讓他只想狠狠地抱住個什麼用力搓揉。還有什麼比這些情感源頭的Damian更適合？Jonathan跳起來撲上去緊緊抱住了他，換來錯愕的羅賓和他一個愣神後惱怒的掙扎。

「謝謝你。」Jon快樂地說著，即使臉頰被綠眼男孩奮力推擠變形也無法消去他的笑意，抱著羅賓的手臂又緊了緊，「D，你是我最好最好的朋友。」

Damian的掙扎在Jonathan真摯的語氣中緩和下來，他太少作為這樣直白的情感的傾訴對象，這讓他罕見地感到些微的不知所措。

「是啊，好吧，如果你堅持的話。」他乾巴巴地說道，伸出雙手僵硬地回抱了Jon，在他的後背拍了拍，「現在，你可以放開我了，Jon。」

Jonathan鬆開手，激動情緒中一閃而逝的某些異樣感並沒有在他心底留下太多痕跡，他照著Damian的要求放開他，他們一起並肩坐在農場倉庫的屋頂上。當Jonathan還住在農場時，他也常常會在天氣溫和的夜晚坐上同一個位置，有時候和爸爸媽媽，有時後是自己一人，但他覺得沒有一次比得上今晚星空的廣闊燦爛。

「我爸爸說在其他的維度有無數的平行宇宙，」Jon突發奇想地說著，「說不定在哪個世界裡我們都已經長大，組成新一代超人和蝙蝠俠的世界最佳搭檔一起打擊犯罪呢。」

「你又知道在那些世界裡我還會和你這兒童湊在一起了？」好不容易得回自由的Damian扭著肩膀有些沒好氣，他刻薄地反駁，「說不定那個世界裡只有蝙蝠俠和他的助手神奇小子。」

「也可能會是超人跟他沒有超能力的蝙蝠跟班。」Jon不甘示弱地回擊。

兩個男孩朝著對方怒目而視，一個捲著袖子一個把手摸上腰帶，仿佛下一刻就要跳起來互毆一場。這是超凡雙子的日常活動，他們對這段醞釀氛圍的準備動作習以為常。

噗哧。

Jonathan忽然笑了出來，他這個超出前置作業的舉動讓Damian僵在原地，用看傻子一樣的表情盯著忽然大笑出聲的搭檔，懷疑不久之前的夜巡是否有什麼他疏忽的情況才導致了超級小子的異常。

「這很棒啊，」Jon笑著對Damian說，「不管在哪個平行宇宙，我們都在一起。」

「呲。」Damian嘖了一聲，把手從腰帶上放下，他把視線轉回夜空，嘗試想像了一下Jonathan所說的平行宇宙。似乎也不壞，Damian想。如他父親所說的，有個胸口帶著“S”的人在身邊會讓很多事都要方便得多。至於有沒有其他的因素，那只有Damian自己才知道。

「好像你能肯定一樣，」優良的遺傳讓Damian保有世界第一偵探的質疑，但也可能他只是不想讓Jon太過得意，「說不定哪個世界裡我們根本就不認識對方。」

「那又怎麼樣？」Jon說，「不管我們認不認識，有沒有見過面，或者甚至根本就不是超人或蝙蝠俠，我們一定還是會相遇的。」

Jonathan篤定的語氣讓Damian側目，他不知道他從哪來的自信得出這樣的結論。

「無論如何？」Damian懷疑地看著他。

「無論如何。」Jon語氣堅定。

Jonathan真的是如此堅信。

在億億萬萬個無限的平行宇宙中，Jonathan Kent一定會找到他的Damian Wayne。為什麼不呢？他們會是最棒的朋友，最佳的搭檔，更因為Damian是Jonathan遇過最好的人。

不論在哪一個宇宙中都不會改變，他一定會找到他，他們總會在一起。

※

又一個漢密爾頓的夜晚。

稍微有些不同的是，今晚的夜空並不和善，大片大片的雲層遮蔽了漫天星斗，月色被灰雲阻攔，只能在有限的範圍散發虛弱模糊的微光。

不算是個好天氣。Damian坐在農場倉庫的屋頂看向漂浮在一旁的陌生身影想著，這更像是高譚的夜晚，陰霾密佈，沈重得令人難以喘息。

「我遇見了長得和爸爸一樣的人，我是說，真的是一模一樣，不管是誰第一眼的瞬間都會懷疑自己的那種。」Jon生動地敘述他混亂的宇宙經歷，紅色的披風在黑夜的晚風裡輕微地飄動，但那懸浮在半空中的身影卻不再是個孩子。眼前的青年體格勻稱結實，趨近成熟的面貌輪廓深刻，在靠近下顎處劃著一道淡色的傷疤。

這些劇烈的改變讓Jonathan一通短暫的電話聯繫後出現在Wayne莊園時，差點沒讓Damian拿出所有的手段用在他以為冒充超級小子的陌生人身上。

「他真的很像我爸爸，」Jon說，「但不是。」

「我被他關在火山好多年，那裡甚至都不是我的地球。」他從半空中降落到Damian身邊坐下，腳下的木板因青年體型的重量發出幾許尖利的擠壓聲響。

「平行宇宙？」Damian沈思。

「不完全是，爺爺說那是不同的維度、時空、過去，他說了一堆莫名其妙的形容詞句，」他嘆了口氣，「我在那度過太多的時間。」

Damian沒說話，他還在適應Jonathan在短短三週後瞬間成為17歲半氪星人的事實。

什麼樣的經歷讓Jon從一個天真傻氣的男孩轉成眼前的模樣，甚至連氪星的鋼鐵之軀都能留下傷痕？Damian難以想像。就像他同樣難以接受那個總是精力過剩、黑髮微卷蓬亂的男孩已經不會再出現的事實。

和他搭檔的超級小子消失了，Jonathan能帶給他一分熟悉感的只剩下那雙盯著他直看的藍眼睛，但甚至連那雙藍眼都藏進了一些Damian無法理解的東西，它們來自Jon消失在宇宙裡的七年時光。

「那個世界沒有你。」Jon忽然突兀地說，他仰頭毫無顧忌地躺下，手腳放鬆伸展，把自己攤平在漢密爾頓難得陰沉沉的夜空下。「我曾經以為每個平行宇宙都會有你跟我，非得要實際去了一個才知道並不是那樣。」他笑了笑。

Damian忽然想起不算久遠以前的，一場星空下的對話，關於未來，關於無限的平行宇宙。那時的Jonathan也在笑，他說，不管是哪一個宇宙，他們一定會相遇。

或許他尋找過了。Damian想著，即使被灼熱的火山禁閉消磨了意志，仍然希冀能在一個完全陌生的世界裡找到一絲寄託。

「每個平行宇宙都有自己的走向，我們本就不一定會存在。」Damian說。他知道自己似乎應該要說出些安慰的話語，但那一向不是他的專長，憋了一小段沈默，他說出的仍然是冷冰冰的詞句。

「你說的沒錯，我猜你一直都是對的。」Jon微笑，並沒有因為Damian生硬的訓話有什麼太大的情緒反應，讓Damian又一次的意識到，有什麼的確變了，這頭隱形的大象巨大得令人難以忽視。這讓他感到煩躁。

「無限的平行宇宙代表無限的可能性，說不定在哪個世界裡我正踢著你的外星屁股監督你夜巡，誰知道呢，在我看來你不過是運氣差了點。」眼前的Jon雖然笑著，卻仿佛無時無刻被某種令他坐立難安的氣息所環繞，Damian感覺此時似乎該突破自己的極限說出一些近似安撫的話語。他真的嘗試了。

「但你回來了，J，不是嗎？」

Jonathan轉過頭看著他並不說話，他用那雙藏了太多Damian錯過的時刻的藍眼睛靜靜地看著他，神情仔細又專注，像一個長期處於黑暗中的人，即使被太過耀眼的光芒灼燒雙眼以致淚如泉湧，也不願意錯過哪怕一秒的渴望。

「是啊，D，」他的臉上仍是揚著那抹Kent家特有的微笑，真誠溫暖覆蓋上某些傷痕累累的刻痕更加貼近真實，「我回來了。」Jon說。他的聲音輕巧溫和。

Jonathan的笑容和外表都已經和Damian認知裡的超級小子不再相同，消去了過往的天真無憂又加進太多磨難後得來的沉穩，但有些東西，即使是混亂的宇宙或維度也無法磨滅，某些只屬於Jon，讓他之所以為Damian心底特例的東西，永恆不變。

不需要多久的，Damian知道，他們很快就能夠找回那份不論事物如何變化都獨屬於他們的默契。

漢密爾頓夜晚少有的陰沈厚重，灰黑色的雲層遮蔽了月亮和星空，披著黑兜帽的男孩和身邊紅色披風飄動的青年一起仰望濃重的夜色。

「Damian，你還記得我們曾經聊過的那些事嗎，」Jon問，「關於我們長大後？」

Damian哼了聲代替回答。

「我現在已經長大了，我是說，至少大了不少，」他看向曾經的搭檔，「D，你現在是怎麼想的？」他的神情平靜努力掩蓋即將泛濫的不安，隨意擺放的雙手緊握指節發白，如果說有什麼能讓衝過無數困境回到地球的他感到害怕的，再也沒有什麼比得上這一刻了，Jonathan想著。

Jonathan知道自己的改變，不管是外表或是內在，他雖然能夠接受自己所成為的模樣，卻無法不去在乎Damian的看法；羅賓曾經毫不猶豫地告訴他，他一定會超越他爸爸，成為一個更出色的超人，他仍舊記著當時那份激動難以壓抑的欣喜。

那麼現在呢？他想知道，Damian看著他，是否有看見心中所認為的，一個足夠優秀的超人？

Damian的視線看了過來，一雙仿佛什麼都知道的綠眼睛朝著Jonathan掃視，他大概還是看出了他的緊張，抿起的嘴角微揚發出一聲輕哼，像隱身在建築頂端上時那般望向遠方。

「你在質疑我？」

「的確，你翹掉了我所有的訓練計劃，半氪星人的成長具體數據也還需要多做一些檢查，...說到這個，Jon，你晚點跟我回蝙蝠洞一趟，」Damian忽略想起不怎麼愉快的檢查程序而露出滿臉苦笑的Jonathan繼續說下去，「但就像我說過的，無論發生了什麼事，你仍然會成為比你父親更好的超人。」

「我的判斷從不出錯。」他說，神情理所當然，如同堅稱自己會成為下一個蝙蝠俠時那樣的毫無疑問。

好似無數隻知更鳥在胸口撲騰的熟悉感再一次出現，Jonathan抿住嘴角，感覺眼眶發熱得仿佛下一秒就會散發紅光，他早已不是那個控制不住自己超能力的男孩了，可看著Damian，那股令人懷念的衝動卻再度湧現，同時又添上了一點別的東西。可能是因著那遺失在維度間的七年裡止不住的思念，又或是羅賓那份不存在一絲改變的信任，Jonathan不知道，他只是非常想緊緊地抱住Damian。

他也的確這麼做了。

「謝謝你，D，」Jon伸出雙臂將綠眼男孩拉進懷裡，語調雖然微微有些不穩，仍舊掩蓋不住那份喜悅，「回來真好。」

Damian似乎不太知道該對這個充滿壓迫感的擁抱做出什麼樣的反應，他像以往面對Jonathan所有率直感情時那樣，先是僵硬了一瞬，但旋即就將防備全都放下，伸出手不熟練地拍拍他變得寬闊的肩膀。

「歡迎回來，Jon。」他在他的耳邊輕聲說著，「現在，你可以放開我了。」

Jonathan聽見了，抱住Damian的雙臂卻又緊了緊，他垂下藍眼，將滿溢而出的情感藏進眼底，堅毅側臉在看不見的角度勾起一抹微笑。

不。Jonathan想著。

他再也不會放開了。

FIN


End file.
